


Cardverse Chronicles

by SaphiraKirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Psychological Drama, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is going to be long as hell, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraKirkland/pseuds/SaphiraKirkland
Summary: Two hundred years have passed and the Spades Kingdom had their last Queen. Two hundred years in a cool war between Clubs and Spades. Two hundred years... and now the time to rise a new Queen has come.





	Cardverse Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this monster fic that has 5 years of planing. We are going to travel to a fantastic world where the deck is incomplete and now it's time to end that.

**PROLOGUE: NIGHTMARES**

_ Spades nightmare._

The sounds of the magic blast where echoing in the battlefield. The blue lights where everywhere and where destroying the war machinery of the rival kingdom. He stood before the rival king, on guard against a possible offensive, and then the king smiled with sinister thoughts and turned his cane and fired a ray of light in his direction. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and before he could do something to defend himself, he heard his brother voice, yelling something unintelligible as he jumped to intercept the magic blast that the rival king shooted.

Just like this, his brother disappeared in a cloud of green dust and blue light.

_ Hearts nightmare._

The only things that he could see was that a sea of red. The blood was flowing from the bodies, cadavers of the four kingdoms that formed a mound, and upon it stood proudly a figure. His vision blurred as he saw what was holding the tall men that stood in the mound.

It was a head separated from its corresponding body. It was the head of his beloved, from whom he would never hear his carefree voice again, surrounded by the red of his kingdom and holded by his new enemy.

_Clubs nightmare._

He only wanted _revenge_. He was going to destroy everything only to avenge her sister. Her little sister… She died trying to kill that damned family of intruders of that cursed kingdom. They should have stayed hidden as the cowards they were.

But doomed fate wanted that damn redhead to kill his sister. Well… an eye for an eye as they say. He would kill that goddamned Queen for retaliation.

_ Diamonds nightmare. _

Her skin shone with the gleam of the golden flames of the torch. It was a really beautiful sight, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was a public execution. The king invited all the royals of all the kingdoms. But it was specially him who was shaken up at the recognition of who the victim was. She was the girl that stole his heart all those years ago, and who he thought was dead long ago. But now she was facing a terrible fate and he would have to be a simple spectator of that. His heart was clenching of fear and hurt of seeing her suffer when the king gave the order, for the flames to start consuming her.

Her crime was the _revolution_.


End file.
